


Missing

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimball didn't think she would feel so numb after it happened. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to have a war free planet and make something they both could be proud of. Only, it didn't happen like that. She didn't think she would miss him this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Because it won't happen in the episode 
> 
> Also I am really the first person to post something like this?
> 
> Today's episode sucked and I hope you're all happy!
> 
> Not only is my sweet summer son dead my not so sweet son is dead as well
> 
> This will probably end up being not canon compliant 
> 
>  
> 
> Not that anything I write really is
> 
> Spoilers for the newest episode #rvb13

Kimball doesn't expect to feel so lost. She doesn't expect the numbness or the odd tingling in her limbs. She could have only done something if she could have tried harder, She tells herself. It's an easy lie to believe when she's alive and he's dead. She regrets the words she said to him. Regrets not making up with him when she could have. She's regretting so much. She doesn't notice the explosion going on around her. She doesn't notice the obvious fear that everyone else is sharing. She's lost people before, but not like this. The feelings only stir inside her more. She doesn't realize how much tension she has in her body until she feels her muscles strain under the tight grip she has to the handle bar in front of her. She feels so lost. Their last conversation only brings up worse feelings. Her thoughts running through maybes and puzzles of what could have been. She knows she's crying, she just lost someone who, is close to her. She's not all to sure why it matters to her. She's thought about murdering the man herself multiple times. That thought only makes her eyes fill with more tears. 

She's wondering why no one else seems to care. Why no one else seems as affected as her. There's so much pressure on her now. She has to try to merge two army's together. To try to convince soldiers that hate her that there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. She doesn't even have his dog tags or anything. 

There's nothing to remember him by.

It only brings more choked sobs out of her. As the night drags on, bringing her with it, she only feels more alone. The thought of Doyle's body haunted her thoughts. If only she could have tried harder, if only she made a better effort, maybe then he would have listened, Still circled through her head with ferocity.

She didn't think she would feel so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, kimball is not my favorite character, I have not gotten enough from her to even know if this is something she would do you know?


End file.
